How Do We Fix This?
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: What happens when our favorite vampire men sit down for a discussion and the women overhear the wrong part? What will it take to get in the good books of our favorite vampire women? Rated T to be safe. All Cullen characters in this fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This fic was inspired from an idea by Silverian Rose, so I thank you very much for the plot bunny!!! _

_This lovely little story (ha ha ha) is going to take place from the POV of all the main characters, with possibly some female POV. The intro – this chapter – is pretty obvious whose POV this is. _

_As a little note for my style of writing fic, if I change POV, I usually indicate so by doing this:_

_*****_

_Then the next part is in the next character's POV. Just a little tip for you all. If the POV doesn't change, then it's just to separate two different events or to show time passing or something along those lines. I love those little dots – they're good for so many things!_

_Thanks to everyone who has added me as a favorite author, and added my stories to your story alerts! It's great that you did that and means a lot! Just make sure that you review, 'cause it really does inspire the next chapter or story!_

_Same stuff as usual, I'm not SM, don't own her characters. I just like to play with them!_

*****

I walked into the house after a good hour of hunting. I had caught two deer and a really small bear, so my thirst had been quenched fully. I walked in the door to the sounds of laughter coming from upstairs. It made my non beating heart swell to hear my two girls laughing together. I walked up the stairs and followed the laughter as it got louder. I found my two girls, the younger of the two in the tub surrounded by a mountain of bubbles, and the eldest of my two girls playing with our daughter in the tub.

"Well now. What is going on in here?"

They both looked up at me with beautiful smiles on their faces.

"I'm having a bath, Daddy."

I smiled at how amazing she was.

"I can see that. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. Mommy said I was dirty so I had to have a bath. Come play with us, Dad!"

I sat on the side of the tub as Nessie scrubbed up and played with the bubbles. I put my hand on Bella's back and rubbed it gently.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did. I was thinking of going over to Grandma and Grandpa's house a little later. Would you girls like to join me?"

"YES DADDY!!!"

She threw her arms up in the air and brought them down onto the bubbles with a thud, resulting in bubbles being blown everywhere. She may be young, but she's half human half vampire, and she is a powerful little girl.

"You can come on one condition. You have to promise that you won't throw bubbles all over the bathroom anymore, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy."

I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and kissed Bella on the side of the face.

"I'll tidy this up. Will you be ok to come over on your own?"

"Absolutely, my love. We'll meet you there, pending any more bubble explosions."

I smiled at both of them. I am a very lucky man.

"Ok. I'll tidy this up and I'll meet you there. I know Grandpa and Grandma will be happy to see you."

"See you soon, Daddy!"

I tidied the bubbles up quickly and headed over to Carlisle and Esme's house. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted with a hug from Esme.

"Edward!"

"Hi."

"It seems like we haven't seen you in such a long time. Where are Bella and Renesmee?"

"Nessie was having a bath when I got back from hunting. She had been playing outside and got a little dirty, so they'll both be along soon."

"Good. I feel like spoiling my granddaughter a little."

I smiled at my mom.

"I'm sure she won't object. Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the living room having a very deep discussion. Rosalie and Alice are just cleaning themselves up from hunting. They needed a little sister bonding time."

She walked me to the Living Room, and I saw Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle sitting down having what appeared to be quite a deep discussion.

"Hey Edward."

"Carlisle. You three seem to be deep in a discussion. I don't want to interrupt."

"Not at all, Edward. You could provide us with a different opinion I'm sure."

"What's the topic?"

"We saw something on the news about how there was a bill being brought forward in regards to women's rights, and we got on the subject of how women's rights have changed over the years. It's been interesting to say the least."

I glanced at Emmett.

"I'm sure of it."

"What are your thoughts, Edward?"

"Well, I've only been in existence for 100 years, so I don't have much of a say in the matter. I'm sure that you have more to say about it than I would."

Jasper spoke up at this.

"I remember during the war that women were not allowed to be anywhere near the battlefront, yet in today's society they are out there doing more than the men are. I think that's the one thing that I miss about my human days."

"Killing people unnecessarily?"

Nice, Emmett. If Jasper didn't have issues before, he sure will now.

"War is hardly ever unnecessary, Emmett. I thought I had explained this to you before."

"But dude, you SO lost!"

"Surrender is not the same as a loss."

"Did slavery win in the long run?"

"No."

"Then you lost."

"The war was about more than slavery, Emmett."

I looked at Carlisle and he was giving me the same frustrated expression. He decided to speak up.

"Boys, I think our main topic of discussion was women's rights and how they have changed. If you want to have a discussion about history, we can do that, but let's try and keep this somewhat civilized, alright?"

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Emmett mumbled.

"Emancipation Proclamation."

I glared over at my brother.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Dude, I'm just sayin'…"

Jasper looked upset, but he took a deep unnecessary breath and calmed his emotions down, as well as in the rest of the room. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"As I was saying, during the war, women were not allowed to be on the battle field, and were not allowed to be anywhere near the action. However, there were many women that would dress as men in order to be in the midst of the fighting, to assist the brave men that were fighting."

"I read about that, actually. That's really quite fascinating."

"It is, Edward. I knew that there were a few women serving under me during the war, but they were so good at what they did that I couldn't divulge their secret to anyone. I insisted that they had separate quarters from the men, of course, so that their secret wouldn't be exposed to the rest of the troops."

"Dude, they should have been at home with the kids where they should have been. I mean, it was brutal back then."

Carlisle couldn't help but speak up at this.

"Emmett, what are you saying - that women should be at home with the children?"

He looked at Carlisle with a smile on his face.

"Why not?"

I was not going to get involved in this part of the conversation. I knew Bella was coming soon and I was not about to face the wrath of my wife.

"So you think that a human woman's place is in the home?"

"Yeah, and while they're there, they should be cooking their men dinner too."

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!"

Well done, Emmett. Well done. Carlisle looked at me with an expression of anxiety on his face, and I definitely echoed that statement. I couldn't help but laugh.

"And just what are _YOU_ laughing at Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

I didn't even bother to say anything.

"You'd better not say anything, Jasper Whitlock, or you're in it waist high too."

Alice was livid.

"I didn't say anything, Alice. Honestly! I was merely stating the fact that there were women under my command during the war and…"

"Didn't I just tell you to _NOT_ say anything?"

"Yes, Alice."

"Then listen to what I tell you. _Shut_. _Up_."

Jasper nodded his head to acknowledge that he was not saying anything.

"ESME?"

She came into the room as soon as she heard her name.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Rosalie took it upon herself to tell Esme about our discussion.

"Do you have any idea about what these Neanderthals were talking about?"

Two beautiful brown eyes looked up at me.

"Daddy, what's a Neanderthal?"

I responded softly.

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart. Come sit on my lap."

"Ok."

Esme smiled over at Nessie, and then responded to Rosalie.

"No, I don't know what they were talking about. What's going on?"

"These… these…"

"Little ears, Rosalie."

She shot an evil look at me, seeing Nessie sitting on my lap.

"These MEN were sitting here talking about how women should be barefooted, pregnant, and staying at home cooking dinner while their men were out bringing home our vegetarian bacon."

Esme got a look on her face that I had never seen before, in my 90 years of being a vampire. She looked directly at Carlisle and spoke very softly.

"Stregoni Benefici. Dovreste potere spiegarti. Venuto con me."

Oh my. He was in trouble. Esme never used his nick name, and she hardly EVER spoke to him in Italian - except when she meant business.

Carlisle immediately got up and followed her upstairs. Jasper tried to ease the tension in the room, and failed miserably.

We're in for a very long night.

*******

The English translation of what Esme said to Carlisle:

"You'd better be able to explain yourself. Come with me."


	2. Chapter 2 Carlisle and Esme

_Hi everyone. Thank you all so very much for the reviews for the first chapter! You are all awesome! There is a foreign language (to many of you) in this fic, which is very appropriate for the two characters that this chapter deals with. The translation is at the end of the fic. You may want to read the fic over again so that you understand the words being said – but that's just an idea for you. Now, on to the chapter!._

*********

_Previously…_

"Stregoni Benefici. Dovreste potere spiegarti. Venuto con me."

Oh my. He was in trouble. Esme never used his nick name, and she hardly EVER spoke to him in Italian - except when she meant business,.

Carlisle immediately got up and followed her upstairs. Jasper tried to ease the tension in the room, and failed miserably.

We're in for a very long night.

*******

I walked slowly up the stairs into my husband's study, and sat on his desk. I nodded toward his chair as he followed me in silently.

"Have a seat."

He did as he was instructed, which made me very happy. Carlisle liked when I was happy, because when I was happy he was happy. This mutual state of happiness usually led to us sending the kids out of the house for a few hours which turned into a whole different type of happiness.

I turned to face him and looked directly into his amber colored eyes. I could get lost in those two beautiful orbs at any time of the day or night.

"Carlisle."

"Esme."

I brought my hand up to his shoulder and gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"You don't _honestly_ think I'm mad at you, do you?"

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't quite sure."

I leaned towards him and softly placed my hands on either side of his face, resting my lips gently against his.

"Carlisle, my love."

He didn't respond to my kiss or my words, which was quite odd for him. The only time he didn't readily respond to my touch was when he would walk in the front door after a stressful shift at the hospital. On days like that I would greet him with a warm smile, of course, and let him go through his '_I'm home from work_' routines so he could release his stress. For right now though, I can only assume that he still was thinking that he was in a significant amount of trouble. I pulled back just a little and looked at him.

"Carlisle, I heard almost every word that was said in that room. I know for a fact that you didn't say anything negative about the subject. You were being the moderator, if you will, of that discussion. I know that you would _never_ say anything along the lines of what Emmett was saying. I know for a fact that he was playing devil's advocate too, so don't think that his tough macho charade fooled me. He's a softie at heart – just like his incredible father."

I saw relief wash across his delicate features and his radiant smile appeared. It's the smile that I fell in love with, among the other millions of assets that he has.

"I wasn't really sure, Esme. I didn't know if you had heard us talking and more importantly if you had heard _me_. You _know_ what I feel about that kind of thing sweetheart, that women are more than capable of doing everything that a man can do – and in many cases even better."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at him.

"Carlisle, I know about everything that goes on in this house, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. How could I _not_ know what you boys were talking about? I know I don't really have any _special_ talents like you, Edward or Alice have, but just because I don't have the ability to hear your thoughts or see the future, I _am_ able to know your hearts. Maybe _that's_ my gift, if it can be called a gift."

He smiled, and placed his lips on my forehead resting them there for what could have happily been an eternity. We stayed here like this for a few moments, something that always sent thrills through me. He started to speak to me, never removing his lips from my skin.

"Ma belle fleur précieuse. Vous n'avez pas _besoin_ d'un cadeau. Vous _ê__tes_ un cadeau. Vous êtes _mon_ cadeau et je ne vous merite pas."

I closed my eyes at the beautiful sentiment that that phrase had to me. I couldn't help but respond in the same language as my lips grazed the side of his face.

"Merci beaucoup, mon amour. Mais c'est _moi_ qui ne _vous_ mérite pas."

I sat there with my head resting against his shoulder for a moment, not wanting this beautifully intimate moment to end.

"Je ne me plains-vous pas Esme, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous apporté vers le haut ici?"

"Je vous ai apporté vers le haut ici ainsi je pourrais être avec toi."

He pulled his face away from me slightly and looked at me with nothing but love behind his eyes.

"Mon Esme."

"Oui ma cher."

He stood up from his chair and took me in his arms.

"Je voudrais danser aven un ange. Aimez-vous danser avec moi?"

I smiled softly at him.

"Absolument."

He took the remote for his stereo in his hand and pressed the power button, not once removing his eyes from mine. I smiled at him as the opening sounds of "Unchained Melody" started to play through the speakers. We began to move slowly, in perfect sync with each other to the music as it played. As the second verse started we started to talk softly to each other, my head resting on his chest as we spoke.

"You know that the lyrics of this song are so very perfect for us, Esme."

"I was just thinking that."

I could feel him smile.

"I know."

"Sometimes I think it's unfair that you can read my thoughts, you know."

"But not only can you can read my heart you own it, so that's a totally fair trade."

"I'll give you that."

"I waited so long for you, Esme. Longer than I thought was possible. I'm _so_ glad that I found you."

"You found me when I was 16, Carlisle."

"But I mean, I'm glad that I found you before it was too late. I can't imagine my life now if I hadn't."

We stopped moving for a brief moment, just holding on to each other, letting the words of the song wave over us. I felt his arms gently run up and down my back.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I didn't want to bring it up again, to make you feel badly. Forgive me."

I held him close to me as I looked up at him.

"I don't mind remembering when I'm with you, Carlisle. The only thing I don't like is remembering in front of the kids. I don't like them to see me weak."

"I was there when you were at your absolute weakest moment, Esme. You will never be that weak again. If you ever feel that way, you must promise to tell me and I promise that I'll be there to support you."

"I will, Carlisle, and I do promise you that. I remember when I first saw you at the hospital when I was young and I had broken my leg. I knew you were handsome then, but I just figured that you were married already and besides, you were about ten years older than I was."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I was much, _much_ older than you, my dear."

"You _know_ what I mean. I didn't know what you were then, and I had _no_ idea that you were over 200 years old. To this day, you don't look a day over 25. The amazing part of immortality."

"And you look as beautiful as the first day I saw you. You haven't changed a bit."

"Well, I've changed a little."

"How so?"

"Well, this man that I know and fell madly in love with made me immortal so I could be with him forever."

"Really? Who is this man? Do I know him? I should have a talk with him and let him know that you are undeniably spoken for."

I laughed at his attempt at defensiveness, but then my mood immediately shifted.

"Carlisle, have you ever thought about how we are so very much like Edward and Bella?"

"How so?"

"Well, you waited for centuries to find your perfect mate, so did Edward. Well, _almost_ a full century for him."

"True. I'm _so_ glad I waited for you too, my love."

He kissed the top of my head gently and I smiled against him.

"I was human when you first met me, so was Bella. My true love changed me, so did Bella's. It's all slightly ironic that our two children met in similar circumstances to ours."

"It's true. I'd never really thought about it at great length."

"It's pretty obvious though."

"Now that you point it out to me, it's _blatantly_ obvious. I wonder if they see the similarities to you and me."

"It doesn't really matter if they do or not. They have each other now, and that's all that really matters."

"They have each other for the rest of eternity, my sweet Esme."

"As do we, Carlisle. As do we."

****

French to English Translations of their dialogue in order that they are spoken:

"My beautiful precious flower. You don't need a gift. You _are_ a gift. You are _my_ gift, and I don't deserve you."

"Thank you very much my love, but it is _I_ that doesn't _deserve_ you."

"I'm not complaining, Esme, but why did you bring me up here?"

"I brought you up here, Carlisle, so I could be alone with you."

"My Esme."

"Yes my dear."

"I would like to dance with an angel. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3 Jasper and Alice

"I was human when you first met me, so was Bella. My true love changed me, so did Bella's. It's all slightly ironic that our two children met in similar circumstances to ours."

"It's true. I'd never really thought about it at great length."

"It's pretty obvious though."

"Now that you point it out to me, it's _blatantly_ obvious. I wonder if they see the similarities to you and me."

"It doesn't really matter if they do or not. They have each other now, and that's all that really matters."

"They have each other for the rest of eternity, my sweet Esme."

"As do we, Carlisle. As do we."

****

I was in trouble. I knew I was in trouble. I wasn't in trouble because of anything that I had done, and that is what frightened me the most. I was actually defending women's rights, and they all just happened to walk into the room at the wrong time. Emmett was shooting me a dirty look and Edward looked petrified. Rose, Bella and Alice all looked pissed.

"I can not _BELIEVE_ the audacity of you three. How dare you say that women were meant to serve men!"

"I didn't say that, babe, I just said that…"

"Enough, Emmett. We're leaving."

I tried to calm the emotions down in the room, but even with my special ability it was a hopeless task. I looked over at Edward, trying to sense what he was specifically feeling. There were so many different emotions going on in the room that it was difficult to pinpoint each one, however Edward looked at me with a thankful smile on his face. I think it worked with him and possibly Bella, but I'm sure he'll tell me later. Rosalie stormed over to Emmett and picked him up by the ear, dragging him out of the front door as he went kicking and literally screaming.

"Daddy, why is Aunt Rosalie hurting Uncle Emmett?"

"That would be because Uncle Emmett is silly."

"You don't do that to me when I'm silly, Daddy."

Thank God for my niece. She has the ability to calm down a room better than I could ever hope for, and she isn't even trying. Alice came and sat down beside me, and Bella took a spot beside Edward while Nessie sat on his lap.

"See, Nessie, your Uncle Emmett is silly in a different way. Sometimes he says things before thinking about what he's saying, and that gets him in trouble with Aunt Rosalie."

"What did he say to get himself in trouble, Daddy?"

Alice looked up with a vacant stare on her face. We all noticed, and looked directly at her. I put my hand on her back gently, as this was something I knew she liked me to do when she was having a vision and I was nearby. I spoke softly to her.

"What do you see?"

"Laughter. I see laughter."

"Daddy, how can Auntie Alice see laughter?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Let's listen to see what else she's seeing."

"I see laughter. Esme and Carlisle are laughing."

Well, that's a big surprise. They're always laughing at something, usually Emmett.

"What else do you see?"

"I see us outside, in the snow. We've just been hunting and we're laughing."

It's a good vision. I like this.

"I see Jasper groveling."

_Groveling_? I'm a soldier, I _don't_ grovel.

"I see Bella and Edward putting Nessie to bed."

That's a big surprise. Her bedtime must be soon.

"I see me smiling, carrying bags."

Here it comes.

"I see _me_ using Jasper's credit card."

I couldn't help but laugh. It's a fake vision. I love my wife.

"Alice, come on now. You _know_ you have access to my card _whenever_ you want it."

"I see Jasper telling me that I need to go shopping _right now_."

Edward and Bella started to snicker. They must have caught on by now that her vision was false.

"Daddy, does Auntie Alice want to go shopping?"

"Auntie Alice _always_ wants to go shopping, sweetheart."

"I see Edward _not_ deterring his daughter from the ways of her best Auntie."

Edward got the point and didn't say anything else, though Bella was thoroughly enjoying this. Bella stood up and took Nessie in her arms.

"Come on, my dear. It's time we get you to bed. You've had a little visit with everyone and you need to get some sleep. Say good night to Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper."

She brought her over to us, and we both gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"Good night sweetie. Have good dreams, ok?"

"I will Auntie Alice."

"Good night, Nessie."

"'Night Uncle Jasper. Let Auntie Alice go shopping, ok?"

Here comes the squealing from my incredible wife.

"_I LOVE THAT KID_!"

Well done, Nessie.

"I _promise_ you I will, Ness. Good night."

With that, Edward got off the couch and followed his girls home, leaving my beautiful bride and me alone in the Living Room. I took an unnecessary breath and looked over at her.

"Alice, _please_ let me explain what happened."

She turned to look at me.

"Ok."

I took her impossibly strong but delicate hands in mine as I spoke to her.

"Alice you know my past, you know what I've done and what I was in my human life. You know all the stories that I've told about the war and that there were women under my command. I know that I've told you about all of that. If you didn't remember _that's ok, _I'm just gently reminding you now. You _know_ that I believe that women are far more capable of doing what I was doing in my human life. I protected those women that were in my command, and _never_ divulged their secret to anyone. I was defending women in our conversation. It was Emmett that was being a jerk and saying all those hideous things. _Please_, Alice. I _need_ you to believe me."

"I do, Jasper."

I'm calm. I love being calm. My Alice believes me, and that's all I needed to hear.

"You _do_ know that you were just groveling, right?"

I sat up for a moment, and looked directly at her as I replayed my words.

"I suppose I was."

"It's not the same as surrender, though."

"That's true."

"Jasper, I saw this entire evening happen. I _think_ you know that."

I hung my head a little, knowing that she had seen the entire conversation.

"Jasper, I know _exactly_ what you said, and it makes me love you even more."

I looked up at her.

"_Really_?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"I'm proud of you, Jasper. You did, in your human life, something that could have gotten you in a whole heap of trouble. But you stood your ground and did what you believed in. That makes you a hero in my books."

Wow. A hero. That means so much to me, I'm overwhelmed.

"You _really_ think I'm a hero, Alice?"

She leaned towards me and placed her forehead against mine.

"You're _my_ hero, Jasper. That's all that matters."

We sat there for a few moments, just looking into each others' eyes. I loved how Alice and I could connect like this. We could have the most incredibly intimate moments just looking at each other. A glance, a simple touch would give me the greatest of thrills. I placed my hand against her incredibly soft cheek and leaned toward her slowly. She touched her lips against mine, and we smiled against each other.

"I love you, Mary Alice."

She knew that when I used her human name I meant what I said. She smiled and whispered her response.

"I love you _more_, Jasper."

"What do see for the rest of the night my love?"

She smiled at me and gave me a little head tilt. I love when she does that. It's adorable.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll _show_ you?"

You don't have to ask me twice. She stood up and we walked up to our room, passing Carlisle's office along the way. She nodded towards the room.

"I _told_ you I saw laughter."

I smiled as we shut the door to our room behind us.


	4. Chapter 4 Edward and Bella

Sorry about the second link all! I realized after I posted initially that I forgot to run the spell check! ARGH!

*****

_Previously…_

"I love you, Mary Alice."

She knew that when I used her human name I meant what I said. She smiled and whispered her response.

"I love you _more_, Jasper."

"What do see for the rest of the night my love?"

She smiled at me and gave me a little head tilt. I love when she does that. It's adorable.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll _show_ you?"

You don't have to ask me twice. She stood up and we walked up to our room, passing Carlisle's office along the way. She nodded towards the room.

"I _told_ you I saw laughter."

I smiled as we shut the door to our room behind us.

********

We walked quickly to our house, as it was a little cool outside. Nessie had just had a bath, and even though she was half vampire, she was still susceptible to a sniffle. If there was anything in this world that I hated more, it was my daughter not being well. We arrived at home and I walked up the stairs towards Nessie's room. She had fallen asleep on Bella's shoulder so I got the room all ready for her. I turned on her stereo so the sounds of my piano would play while she slept. Bella laid her down in bed and pulled the covers up over her so she would be warm. She leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, my love. Sleep well."

I stood there for a moment, my heart swelling with pride in my two ladies. Bella never ceased to amaze me with her unending compassion, the way she would so easily give of herself to others. She was a natural born mother, and she reminded me of Esme. She stood upright and turned to look at me. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on Nessie's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

I ran my fingers along her cheek and she squirmed a little in her sleep. She reminded me so much of her mother. Though she had Charlie's curly hair, she had her mothers beautiful eyes. So full of life, of expression, even when they were closed. I felt a pair of arms around my waist, and I took hold of the small hands that I felt.

"She's beautiful."

"I was just thinking that. She's exactly like her mother."

"She looks like you, Edward. Don't be silly."

"Not really. She's got my hair color, but that's about it. She's got Charlie's curls, your gorgeous eyes, and she _definitely_ has your personality."

I felt Bella's lips touch my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and let her sleep"

She released her hold of me and took my hand as we walked quietly downstairs to the Living Room. Once we got there, she sat on the couch and patted the seat beside her.

"Come sit with me, Edward."

I came and sat beside her, my right arm made its way around her and I pulled her close to me. I loved sitting with her in the darkness like this. There was something so very simple about it, but it was such an 'us' thing to do. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"Nothing really, Edward. I'm just very content."

"You don't usually sigh unless you're upset or frustrated. Are you _sure_ you're ok?"

"I'm _completely_ ok, Edward. I promise you."

We sat there in silence in the darkness for about thirty minutes, just enjoying the quiet, and the beauty of the alone time we had together.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love."

"I know about tonight."

"I'm sorry?"

"I know about tonight. I mean, about the conversation. Alice had a vision and she stopped me when we got to the front door and told me about it."

Alice Cullen. You evil little pixie. Well done.

"You had me going for a while there, Bella. I was concerned that you thought…"

She sat up from where she was and stretched her legs over my lap, cuddling beside me as she looked into my eyes.

"Edward Cullen."

She didn't use my full name. She's not mad at me. This is a good thing.

"You know that I know that you had just arrived when this discussion was already going on. You also know that I know that you would never even _think_ of saying that women weren't as deserving as men or that they couldn't do the things that men do."

I held her close to me as I spoke to her directly from my heart.

"My precious Isabella. Before I met you I didn't have that much of an opinion on the subject to be quite honest. I knew that women were the same as men, and thought it quite odd that people would think that women weren't on equal footing. However, I have to tell you, Bella…"

She sat up from me and got a defiant look on her face.

"You have to tell me _what_, Edward?"

I smiled at her and brought her head back down to my shoulder where it should always be. I rubbed my hand along her back to soothe her, something that I know she loves.

"Let me finish, love. I was about to say that seeing how well you have adapted to this life we live, if you'll pardon the irony, _amazes_ me. Aside from you, Jasper is our newest to this particular lifestyle of vegetarianism, and you have adapted in more ways than one, better than he has. Your self control is amazing, your restraint, your compassion and if you'll allow me, humanity is _unheard_ of."

She nuzzled against my neck, placing her lips against my skin. It sent shivers through me. I kissed the top of her head as she continued.

"But more than that, Bella, on our honeymoon. When we did the unheard of and conceived Renesmee, not only was that an _incredible_ experience…"

She giggled against me, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"It wasn't such an incredible experience for the pillows or the furniture, Edward."

I laughed right out loud at her amazing grasp of the obvious.

"True enough, Bella. It was amazing for so many _other_ reasons. Finally, I had been as close to you as I had wanted to be for so very long. You were my _first_, Bella, and thankfully my _only_. You gave me a gift that I never thought would be possible for me to have. How you endured her growth inside you amazes me to this day. Bella, you gave me a gift that I could never possibly equal."

I spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper, not being to express my emotion in any other way.

"Bella, when I saw how much pain you went through to give me the most precious gift that a woman could give a man, I…"

I couldn't say any words. For once in my existence, the words didn't come. I couldn't look at Bella, I couldn't stand that I had caused her that much pain, and that it had almost killed her. Worst of all, I couldn't stand that if it weren't for what I couldn't stand, I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter. I stood up from the couch and walked out of the room, heading towards the front door. I knew that Bella would eventually follow me; it's what she did when I got like this. After a moment or two of me standing outside watching the snow gently fall, I felt a hand slip in mine.

"Edward, you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of or to feel badly about. Don't you remember that this is what _I_ wanted? I wanted nothing more than to be with you _forever_, and I didn't care how it happened. You made me into who and what I am today, Edward, and I'll quite literally love you _forever_ for that."

"Bella, you amaze me."

"Hardly, Edward. _You_ amaze _me_."

I rested my chin on her head and sighed.

"There are times, love, that I miss being able to express human emotions."

"Such as?"

"Tears. I remember being so confused when you would cry when you're happy, and I came to realize it was because your emotions were so full that you couldn't find another way to express your happiness. If I were human, Bella, then for me _this_ would be one of those times."

Without warning I felt two arms around me, and a pair of legs wrapped around my waist.

I stumbled a little, but was able to catch her securely.

"Edward, everything that I _am_ is yours, and everything that I _ever will be_ too. We'll be together forever, and in all of that time I will _never_ be able to tell or show you how much I love you."

Her lips met mine ever so gently, and staying the way she was I walked her into the house. I climbed the stairs and laid her on the bed, never letting my lips leave hers.

"I love you, my sweet Bella."

"And I love you, Edward. _Always_ and _forever_."


	5. Chapter 5 Emmett and Rosalie

_Hi all. This part has some bad language in it, but it's appropriate for the discussion. It's Emmett saying it, so you can just picture a guy like him saying what he's saying. Anyway, just wanted to give you the heads up! Don't forget to review!_

*****

_Previously…_

"Edward, everything that I _am_ is yours, and everything that I _ever will be_ too. We'll be together forever, and in all of that time I will _never_ be able to tell or show you how much I love you."

Her lips met mine ever so gently, and staying the way she was I walked her into the house. I climbed the stairs and laid her on the bed, never letting my lips leave hers.

"I love you, my sweet Bella."

"And I love you, Edward. _Always_ and _forever_."

*****

I ran into my house slamming the front door as hard as I could. I didn't care who heard me, the whole world could have heard and it would not have made one shred of difference. I was mad and my husband knew it. I was mad at _him_, I was mad at _myself_, I was mad at _Carlisle_ for changing me and making me the way that I am, I was mad and pissed off at the _entire world_. When Rosalie Hale got upset, _everyone_ knew it.

I stormed up the stairs and headed into the only room where I felt remotely myself. Not my bedroom, not my office or Living Room, but my powder room. It was the smallest room in the house and as I sat on the floor crying non-existent tears, I felt big. In my human life I always felt very small, and though nothing could physically hurt me as a vampire, it still was the one place that I would go out of habit, when something made me upset. It was the one place in the world that I could come and let my emotions out without anyone but my husband seeing or hearing. After all, Rosalie the vampire had a cover to keep up. I couldn't have anyone seeing the real me, the soft me, the side of me that could get emotionally hurt and battered.

I sat on the floor curled up in the fetal position with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I stayed that way for a few minutes then I heard the door open. This was Emmett's way of finding out if I was ok by what my response was.

"Get out, Emmett."

"Babe, you know that…"

I looked up at him with a glare.

"Don't call me babe."

He looked shocked. I normally loved when he called me 'babe'. The way that he said it was just unbelievably sexy and turned me on like a light switch, but right now, that was the last thing that I needed. He stepped inside the already cramped space and sat on the floor in front of me. He reached his hand up to mine and looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Rosalie. I didn't mean anything that I said in there, sweetie. You _know_ that. I was being, you know. _Me_."

"Emmett, that's not the point. You know more than_ anyone _how sensitive I am about that subject."

"I know, and that's why we were talking about it while you weren't there. I was only trying to piss off Jasper, and it was working quite well if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, but in the process, you managed to _really_ piss off your wife."

He put his finger on my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Sweetheart, you know that I love you. I can be a jerk, I know…"

"You really have no idea just how much of a jerk you _can_ be, Emmett Cullen."

"Touché."

We sat there for a few moments, just staring at each other defiantly. Emmett being Emmett decided that he had to break the tension.

"Rose, do you mind if we go somewhere else, 'cause this being cramped up in here thing is really not the most comfortable place for us to talk this out."

I relented, knowing that he really was trying to help. He didn't get like this often, but I could sense it.

"Alright."

He stood up and took my hand, helping me off the cramped bathroom floor. He led me outside and we walked down by the river. I loved to be outside, despite the perfect exterior that I felt obligated to present to the world. This is why I loved hunting as much as I did. Even when my thirst was quenched, I would always join the others because the feeling of being outdoors fascinated me. The sights, the smells, the sounds of nature amazed me to no end.

We walked down to the bench that he had made for me a couple of years ago. It wasn't anything fancy but he knew that I loved to come and sit here at night in the stillness. He sat beside me and held my hand for what could have been hours; I didn't really keep track of the time.

"Emmett, did I ever _really_ tell you what happened to me?"

"You told me bits and pieces, but I knew it was painful for you to talk about, so I never brought it up. You don't have to tell me, Rose. I know it's hard for you."

"Emmett, you need to know why I got so angry with you. When I was human you know that I was engaged to Royce and that I was born into a life of privilege. My family was quite wealthy and I always had the finest things that money could buy. I guess that's why I always wear the designer labels now."

He pulled me nearer to him and gave me a kiss on the top of the head.

"You'd look hot in a paper bag, Rose."

I couldn't help but laugh. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks, I think. Anyway, he was very chauvinistic and wanted nothing more for me to be a trophy bride. That's why he chose me, so that he could have someone to drag around to his social events and parties. He had told me about two weeks before the… well, when I had been found by Carlisle, that the moment we got married he expected me to be able to get pregnant and produce him a son. He expected me to play the perfect little hostess to all of his friends and work associates, and as much as I wanted to be married and have a baby, I didn't really want _him_. He had become ugly to me, Emmett. I don't mean that he was physically unattractive because he was physically quite handsome, but his character had become so unappealing to me that it almost repulsed me to be with him."

I could feel Emmett getting tense beside me hearing about the man that was supposed to love me forever and who ultimately resulted in my change. I squeezed his hand a little.

"Are you ok hearing about this, Emmett?"

He nodded his head silently, his eyes looking across the water as I continued.

"Well, when I had gone to visit Vera and her family that night I had walked home alone. I remember I was wearing a beautiful sun dress. It was so nice outside that instead of hailing a taxi I decided to spend the time outside and walk. It was ultimately my downfall."

"Rose."

"Yes, Emmett."

"I'm going to say something and it might sound weird, so please let me finish before you say anything or slug me, ok?"

I smiled.

"Ok."

"As badly as I want to hit something right now for that asshole making you hurt the way he did, I kind of am thankful. Before you say anything, let me explain. You promised."

"I did. Go ahead."

"Well, if he hadn't been the jerk and a half that he was, number one Carlisle would never have found you. Secondly, _you_ would never have found _me_, and thirdly I would never have been as insanely happy as I am right now. So, _technically_, I owe the jerk for being, well, a _jerk_."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Though I'm still kinda pissed at you for killing him 'cause there's nothing that I would like to do more right now than take a bite outta the little shit."

I slapped him softly on the arm.

"Emmett."

"I know, I know."

"Anyway, he and his friends had been out drinking that night and we ran into each other and what happened that night was something that I will never be able to forget. I was bruised, beaten within an inch of my life. My eyes were so swollen I couldn't even see who it was that was…"

He clenched my fist. His anger was getting the better of him.

"Don't say it, Rose. _Please_ don't say it. Of the entire story of your change, that is the one part that I simply can _not_ stand."

"Ok, Emmett. I won't say it. But it _did_ happen; I just don't know which one of those men it was."

We sat for a few moments in silence taking deep, unnecessary cleansing breaths.

"I know that you don't think that way, Emmett. I just feel that sometimes I'm expected to be the trophy and it can get overwhelming."

"You don't have to be a trophy, Rosalie Lillian. As long as you'll always be my girl, I'm a happy man."

"Emmett."

"Ya."

"I'm sorry that I yelled so much at you back there at Carlisle and Esme's."

"It's ok, hon. I knew that you knew I was only kidding around with the boys. I seriously was just trying to piss off Jasper, you know."

I smiled at him and laughed.

"He _did_ look kinda pissed when I walked in the room. Almost as pissed as I'm sure I looked."

"No, after you walked in, he just looked confused."

"He always has that look on his face though."

He laughed at my observation.

"True enough. So are we, you know. _Ok_?"

I nodded my head against his shoulder and used his favorite expression.

"Yeah. I think we're cool. Thanks for bringing me down here tonight, Emmett. It means a lot."

"I kinda figured that you needed it, so it just seemed right to bring you down here. Besides, this way now that we're cool again, I can carry you back up to the house."

"I can walk, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm Emmet Cullen, and I'm strong like bull."

"Full of bull is more like it."

"Grizzly actually. Shall we?"

I stood up and he carried me through the forest to the front door of the house. I opened the door for him and he walked in, me still in his arms.

"Emmett, can you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Call me babe."

He smiled at me. He knew what it did to me when he called me that.

"You got it. _Babe_."


End file.
